User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
UTC, the of , . Have a nice day!}} Rate-a-user Favoured: #Nice user boxes, lol so many userboxes, keep it up. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:44, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:''can you please sign my talk page, no one has signed it yet *crys* #<3 –Ichigo724 20:29, 1 March 2007 (CST) #the userboxes...o.O --InfestedHydralisk 08:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) # Hurrah! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) # Heretics forever, vetted Smiting build FTW! --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:I present a userbox, unfortunately it's a little big :/ --Gimmethegepgun 19:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe, clever. It is a bit big, though. :\ Also the colors need a bit of tweaking. A link that's already been clicked on is purple, and so is the background, so it is slightly hard to read. Good icon choice though. :) (T/ ) 11:31, 18 March 2007 (CDT) # Needs some skill changes, and attributes are all wrong. What's with the... Oh. It's entropy. Nm, just favored. :) NightAngel 01:19, 13 March 2007 (CDT) # Nice page girl wanted to say > nice page man XD its gd to see that some girls are playing guild wars. and i belive you =] Korineczek 13:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) # Diligent contributor and a welcome vet, but needs to work on keeping a cooler head :) GrammarNazi 18:14, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #Clap clap clap - APPLAUSE! - Standing Ovation! Very Helpful. AmericanVlad 21:52, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #:I am sensing some sarcasm...or maybe it's just me... (T/ ) 01:36, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #::lolol, i read standing ovulation:P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'''Guy]] 13:52, 11 August 2007 (CDT) #Very amusing *muhahaha* Now where is the money you promised for voting? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:10, 2 April 2007 (CDT) #Great page, lol. Sirocco 23:54, 8 April 2007 (CDT) #Yay!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:12, 9 April 2007 (CDT) #I like to vote for things without giving reasons. Woot! --50x19px user:Zerris 02:07, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #ZOMG! A INTWRWUB GURL!!! HAZX!!! Thedarkmarine 20:21, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:What? I don't understand a word you said... (T/ ) 20:24, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #::I'll translate to the best of my abilities. Granted, I MAY be paraphrasing: "A girl on the internet? Holy s--- how is it possible? Oh the horror!" *faints* --Gimmethegepgun 20:27, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::Hehe...you're making me blush in RL. Not all of us live on MySpace you know! Besides...User:Lania Elderfire, User:Bexor, User:Honorable Sarah...etc. (T/ ) 20:33, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::: Thedarkmarine 22:41, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::::Translation: "She Knows I Exist! Gasp!" --50x19px user:Zerris 22:43, 25 April 2007 (CDT) # So many userboxes. Inspiring! =D Thoughtful 20:12, 9 May 2007 (CDT) #Yay, userboxes! Yay, helping me get my signature! Yay, hopefully painting me an icon for my skill! Yay Chaos! The Paintballer (T/ ) #She insulted RA. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 13:33, 7 August 2007 (CDT) #:Woot to that! --Gimmethegepgun 07:57, 8 August 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe ;) (T/ ) 01:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) #lol, i like your life userbox Entropy ;-)--Talos of Flanders 18:25, 12 August 2007 (CDT) # Thanks for your speedy response to the Frostmaw Burrows issue. I was happy with the outcome of the confrontation, and its good to see that there are people here who can take a third party view on an issue and make a decision. The Black Leach 04:24, 7 October 2007 (UTC) # Kinda nice page i can say, and your comments -->ftw<-- good Also userboxes rocks =] --Korineczek 15:53, 18 October 2007 (UTC) #:You voted twice! (T/ ) 01:31, 19 October 2007 (UTC) #One of the few guildwikieans on my list of people I would feel insulted if hit by a warrior frenzy-healsig besides rellik, readem and some other people. This is actually a complement, despite what I said seems like a contradiction. Oh, insert Hobson's choice request for more AB here. Flechette 10:54, 30 October 2007 (UTC) #I am indecisive, so I get to sign all three categories.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:10, 4 November 2007 (UTC) #Has 2 amazing userboxes, the tiger one and the phailing life one. Bravo. --Shadowcrest 19:23, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Unfavoured: #How dare you insult Random Arena! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:RA isn't serious PvP! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #RA ftw! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:RA is almost worse than "1v1"! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::1 vs 1 ftw!!! XD lol [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) #Heretic! Needs more RA. --Beautiful Gae 18:26, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Bad vetting 16px 15:42, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #:Proven inexperienced player who argues poorly. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::Don't worry...everyone knows Jupusto sucks at making builds and hates people for unfavoring his old builds...He even said D.E. gave noobish build comments!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:27, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #::I own. anyhow check my user page pleeze people who hate me 16px 11:23, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Mmm hmm. I can see that I'm not the only one who doesn't like you. Taken for breaking GW:NPA in build vetting? Tsk, tsk... #Umm, you're mean to me? Jagre 01:27, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #:Odd reason for a Favored vote. (T/ ) 01:33, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #::it was an accident lol. Jagre 01:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #STALKER! haha, now your comment looks stupid, Entropy :P -- Nova -- ( ) 20:08, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #:Suck it up. (erm, no it doesn't) (T/ ) 20:10, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #You're awesome, btut his is the best place to quote some user: "Meepmeep, unfavored 'cause I can. -The preceding unsigned comment was added by Cheese Slaya or perhaps Readem #:Pwned! Anon IP ftl (T/ ) 22:04, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #:Btw, that is my friend User:Blastedt you quoted. Pwn't again. (T/ ) 22:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #::Actually Entropy, I remember quite clearly saying that. When I didn't have an account, and was signing like dis ~Readem :P [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:57, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #:::O rly? I went to the anon's contribs and saw a lot to Cheese Slaya's personal page, I think...or something like that...so I figured it was him. If you say so, though, then I dunno. I suppose by now it is not an IP you use so I guess we will never know, hehe. :) In any case I fixed the tag. (T/ ) 16:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #::::"Meepmeep, unfavored cuz I can :P" [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:01, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #:::::Lulz, bit late now :) (T/ ) 16:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #I am indecisive, so I get to sign all three categories.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:10, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Delete/Ban: #5 day penalty for taking so long to put up character images and forgetting the name of your Ritualist. >< Entropy 22:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) #Has too long of a talk page, "WARNING: This page is 63 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." -anonymous #Deltete! — Blastedt — 10:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) # Dont like her, *bans* Shadow Of Shinra 11:52, 9 February 2007 (PST) # Needs a lot more userboxes!!!--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) # NOT ENOUGH TEMPLATES! :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) # Because you won't marry me --Blue.rellik 22:54, 13 September 2007 (CDT) #:I lol'd. (T/ ) 23:06, 13 September 2007 (CDT) #NEADS MOAR ARCHIVES!!! (squish!)-- (Talk) ( ) 13:39, 22 September 2007 (CDT) #Cuz you're an admin and I ain't :'( 16:57, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Info Sorry I haven't been on GWiki much lately, there has been too much to do in GW itself...making up for lost time in EotN. I'll get around to contacting people about those items sooner or later. And after November, most college application worries are over so I should be more free. Props to Auron and PanSola for doing administrative stuff while I was away :) (T/ ) 06:00, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ? Entropy, Why revert my edits to Create, Animate and summon? All of the information was correct, minions are animated. spirits are created. allies are summoned. Also the celestial assassin skill is part of the animate minion quick reference.... you reverted the article and I'd appreciate an explaination. For your convenience and not to "dirty up" your user talk page you can move this to my talk page and remove it from your own. The Black Leach 08:55, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Create, Animate, and Summon are indistinguishable terms which all have essentially the same meaning. Animate has the special connotation of being tied to minions, however. That's it. I'm not sure what your edits were trying to achieve because you made a whole new article (which is an unlikely search term) and linked to it with something like "Not what you were looking for? Go here", which is...bad. :We can compromise - the individual articles for Create, Animate, and Summon can each have a short blurb about how each is used to refer to a specific type of creation, etc. However they still should all be related to each other since aside from Animate they mean the same thing basically. :Oh and I don't care about people posting to my talkpage, I mean that's what it's there for...you have an issue to bring up with me, not vice versa, so logically this is where the post belongs. (T/ ) 18:53, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Rawr How does one go about banning, if they were an admin? Do they have guidelines to follow or anything? Just curious. Anyways, if you can, ban 172.203.207.29 . These are , if you were going to go look. Really irritating. Now I'm gonna have to watch RC all day just to make sure he doesn't get away with any of his crap. :P --Shadowcrest 22:24, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :EDIT- More specifically, what are your guidelines to banning IP's? If there are any. --Shadowcrest 22:34, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Auron banned him :). Guess that takes care of that. --Shadowcrest 01:22, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::Hurrah! Hurrah! Flechette 06:18, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::/agree --Shadowcrest 06:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) There are no real guidelines for banning...As opposed to deletion, where we have policies, users can be banned for anything which an admin determines is bad usage of Wiki priviledges. It is best if you are breaking something like NPA or 1RV or such. However, let's say there was some user who went around adding a one line break in random articles. That isn't breaking any policies and it's not exactly spam. However it is disruptive and meaningless and not helpful to GWiki, so I could ban them if they didn't stop. In the case of vandals, there really isn't much you need for provocation. People like Auron usually give them a warning on their Talk page first before banning, if they only have one or two offenses. But if it's a mass vandal then you don't need to say anything...just ban. This is the power of admin discretion. (T/ ) 18:53, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Tapestry Shred Just leaving this to let you know I have A Tapestry Shred I am willing to give up. I'm never going to use it anyways. PM me in game, Kalle Damos, I'm on most of the time, have very little life. -Kalle Damos :Okay, that makes 4 I think. Just need two more. Thanks! (T/ ) 18:53, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Signature How would I check if its over 19px? And its not an image, though I suppose its still subject to the same rules. I changed the size down. --Shadowcrest 19:46, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Ugh hard to read:P but a cool signature~;) 20:25, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Category What's the category that's like Category:Reseach needed or something? I can't find it.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) : Research needed. That the right one? --Shadowcrest 20:22, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::yup, thanks, Entropy!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:25, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, if I'm gonna stalk her talk page I might as well answer questions for her while she's not here :P . ftw. --Shadowcrest 20:26, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::JediRogue stalks my page, but she doesn't answer questions fore me! Not that anyone ever asks me questions or anything.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:28, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I asked you a question. Once. And btw why is this conversation on Entropy's talk page? =P --Shadowcrest 20:30, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Because we stalk her?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:31, 4 November 2007 (UTC)